Adoption
by PepperCornPie
Summary: Ever had a dream so real that when you woke up it left you in shock? yes? no? well i have. My dream felt so real that when i woke up in my creators arms...it changed me. SS/Oc/SS. Fluff/Humor/Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers  
>This is a New Story I have been working on and I have felt comfortable to post the first chapter as an experiment. I want to see how people will take the first chapter and if I should continue it. Warning: This is going to start off a little slow, so please be patient. I promise Bots in the next chapter.<br>I do not own Transformers but I wish I did.  
>Please enjoy<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter one: Light of Life_**

_My life began 23/10/89, were I came screaming into this world a little too small. From there My death had began it's walk, and It finally reached it's destination on 11/05/14. _

_My death unfortunately wasn't anything special. I didn't do anything heroic; like saving a Childs life. And luckily I didn't get eaten by a shark-though I don't know if that would have been any less painful…_

_No my death was collected in the flames that devoured me as I was stuck under a burning beam of wood…all because I didn't bother changing the batteries in the smoke alarm…_

_I don't want to talk about how painful it was, how every second felt like my skin was melting off my bones…The pain was excruciating, lets leave it at that._

_My death wasn't the only one that night. Suddenly one moment I was screaming under the burning beam, the next; I found myself standing outside my own house, watching it burn and collapse in on itself. The streets were filled with smoke, Vision was barley visible. _

_Like a rising death sentence the flames Loomed as the houses burned together in one huge chaotic flaming mess. _

_I was speechless as I watched the flames. I was shocked and confused, where was the beam? Did someone save me!? Am I ali-..._

_That thought was extinguished when a Fire-fighter ran through me. _

_It was just like the movies said it feels like, but somehow worse….A terrible coldness overtook my body until it left me gasping. Unable to take air in as the bitter feeling travelled into my bones. _

_It only lasted a couple of seconds before it was over, but the Bitter touch stayed lodged in my mind and reminded me not to get near anyone again. _

_So I moved away from the Fire. I kept walking until I stood as far away on the side lines as possible, but close enough that I could still watch._

_It wasn't long until people started making there way over to me. As they got closer I started to notice how there skin was charred into a gruesome state, and clothes burnt to bits. I realised that they were victims of the fire as well; like me, they were dead._

_In the crowd I found my neighbour; John Buxton, an elderly man of 69 who was an old friend to my parents and liked to leave bird seed for my Bird. _

_I was about to make my way over to him when a sudden light brightened behind me, illuminating everything. _

_I could tell that It outshined the fire's flames and I wasn't even facing it! I was afraid that if I turned around it might blind me. But as the seconds pasted by I knew that it wasn't harmful. _

_Something deep inside…my soul? Whispered to me to just turn around and follow the light, come rest and be at peace. It was heaven…I knew it was._

_People began to pass me. Old man John moved past me; not even sparing me a glance. And soon I was left alone, Still staring at the chaotic mass of flames, The alive families and Fire-Fighters._

_….I-I didn't want to leave._

_I did. But I… didn't? _

_Why did I want to stay?! My life is dead…being an only child leaves me with no siblings and…My parents are probably waiting for me in Heaven…so? Why didn't I want to leave!?_

_I shook my head of that nonsense and began to turn around._

_Once the brightness of the pure light touched my eyes, I knew everything was good. Nothing could Be better. I wanted to see my family, I wanted to laugh with them again and feel their warm hands. The smile my mother always made and the strong bear hugs my father always gave…I wanted that desperately._

_My foot steps sped up. I was so close to the light, one… more… step…_

_….. …..?_

_I-I don't understand….where did the light go?_

_Why is it so dark and cold? _

_…__..it was only a couple more steps until… but the l-light…just gone..._

_D-d-did I just…Did I just get rejected from Heaven!?_

_No….__No___

_What in the Hell hap-….am I in Hell?_

_B-b-but…  
>….it's so cold….<em>

* * *

><p><em>I was left in that cold, dark hell.<em>

_It was so cold that every minute felt like I was sticked with needles…I couldn't move with out feeling agony._

_The dark was everlasting, so silent, so haunting and my eyes never adjusted._

_How long was I there!? _

_A month? _

_A year? _

_A decade!?_

_... does it matter?...No…because I'm dead anyways._

_The only thing I could do was think. I tried to remember what I did wrong!? I tried to remember anything, but it was like the cold was sucking it all out of me._

_...What did I do wrong in my life?  
>-I cheated on my boyfriend…<em>_…_

_.-I had sex before marriage…?_

_-I stole…twice…_

_-I had a…? dirty mind…in-decent thoughts? _

_…__.-I wasn't Christian?...Dina always told me I was going to Hell because of that._

_…__.Old man John was Christian and he…he entered…B-but he didn't believe..._

_His own Mother and Father had him baptised…he didn't have his kids baptised…I thought it didn't matter…? _

_We're all equal, right? It shouldn't matter if your Christian! Or black or white or had an extra toe! We're all the same underneath. We all bleed and we all love…that's what I believed in…and now what? _

_IT. Shouldn't. Matter._

_…__but it does? _

_It's Not Right….._

_…__._

_…__._

_…__How long has it been?_

_…__.A month?_

_...A year?_

_...A Decade?_

_I fell in to a self hating stage. If I could feel pain it would of pleased me, but by now all the needle pain felt normal, and there was nothing but bitter coldness that numbed me to the bone…I couldn't even feel that anymore._

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been? <em>

_..A month?_

_…__.A year?_

_…__..A decade?_

_The cold started to feel normal against my skin. I couldn't feel anything anymore…so nothing hurt me…_

_Nothing...hurt me?_

_It was that thought that pushed me to move. I started with my toes, and though I couldn't feel them…I took in great delight as I watched them move…and no pain came._

_I started to snicker and then giggle. Before long I was outright Laughing!_

_It wasn't pleasant, it wasn't funny…I just laughed because I could! Wouldn't you!?_

_..._

...

_..._

_Finally I was standing and calm. I still couldn't see anything and that worried me._

_What if I fall off an edge? What if something is out there? What if-…So many what ifs….what if…I stayed?_

_Could I stay here any longer? _

_The answer? No._

_I couldn't stay here any longer…because...What if I found a way out!? What if I found….light?_

_…__.I ran forward, into the pitch._

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been?<em>

_A month!?_

_A yea-Screw it!_

_I don't care! There's nothing! _

_No light, no freedom, No End!_

_There's nothing here! I don't know why I bloody tried. Why am I so stupi-oh…_

_There's something…_

_There's Something There!_

_Maybe I could-Hey wait! Don't go, stay with me._

_A small dimmed blue light, and it was so bright against this blackness…_

_I approached it cautiously-I didn't want to scare it away. _

_Something so pure and light…a little circle of light…a little spark of light? Huh…_

_I stayed with that light. Talking to it, sometimes being game enough to touch it, caress it. It didn't move. It did dim, almost to the point of extinguishing, but slowly it gained it's lightness back. _

_And so I stayed._

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been? <em>

_2 weeks, since I found my spark._

_Everything is coming back. It's not as cold and I'm never in pain. _

_I remembered my life. I remember who I am. The cold stopped…and my Spark Is healthy._

_It moves now, likes to purr…strange right?_

_I got closer and closer to it. A whisper of clicks and Chirps._

_…__I didn't know when…or how….but I suddenly couldn't tell where I ended…and it began. Until suddenly…_

_I woke up._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Adoption.<br>Reviews are welcomed and I'll be sure to answer any questions.  
><strong>**_Author: PepperCornPie  
>Published : 907/14_**


	2. Message

**Hi, yeah this isn't an update sorry. I know, I know I hate these messages too but hey! I got good news and bad news. Lets start with the bad news; I wont be updating Adoption ever. It's going to sit here as it is and been a little one-shot thing. Good news; I am continuing the Story idea of Adoption! -though It'll be different. The new story is called Surviving A War and it's on my profile right now. I just posted the prologue and chapter 1! so take a look and leave a Review, thank you. **

**PepperCornPie  
>208/2015**

() ()

(")(")


End file.
